


狗战番外

by mow9986, rallamajoop



Series: 狗战 [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seriously confused consent issues, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: 简介：正片中War和DP未描写的部分，剧情位于狗战开始的第5章和第6章之间。





	狗战番外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dogs of War: Side Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571979) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> 作者注：这段剧情没有包括在正片里是为了避免剧透正片第7章的内容。仅单独阅读这一篇会觉得没头没脑。  
> （可惜“The Penetraitor”梗（注1）已经被原作用了，如果能加在这里的话，会更完美。）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者：时隔四年我终于回来把这个番外干掉了。虽然欠了很长时间，但这部同人我无论过了多少年反复回来看，都依然让我心动如初。  
> 之前拖拽着一直没翻有一大部分原因是War，我本来就属于很容易喜欢上War这种角色的体质，外加我会喜欢Cablepool的重要导因是Wade，光Cable的话，真的，老实说，对我而言，有点困难，再加上这篇里的War那种狂热的执着，就是折腾到这世间只剩你我，也没想过放弃算了。就连Wade自己都说了，如果这还不能被称为爱的话，还能算啥？  
> 最怕翻译的时候反复盯着同一句话看，看多了就很可能自己手动拆起了自己的CP，毕竟我之前吃Cablepool吃的还是挺乐呵的，有肉没肉那都是粮，管饱，我怂啊，可不想自断了生路。  
> 当然，上面那些在War眼里都是借口，他是绝对不会替我的拖延癌发作顶包的。在他还没被下一个作者从死亡大漠里捞回来之前，我先闪为敬。  
> 祝各位阅读愉快~

War的堡垒渐渐迫近，DP的心情也愈加高昂，任何之前有的没的担心啊、紧张啊全都被雀跃感替代。这将是他有史以来结果的最容易的任务没有之一。单挑一个赢不了的敌人，失手，被活捉，再因潜逃被“惩罚” – 任务达成！为啥之前他的工作没一个像这次一样简单还不会被搞砸的。  
…好吧，除了他万一一不小心在War面前把整个计划都给叨逼出来了。脑内注意：不要把计划讲漏嘴了。还有，表现得太急于滚床单也可能会露马脚，得先给他来点挣扎，再加点小女生般的尖叫 – 就像那部 《Mills & Boon》里的女主角一样的设定。还是说这样会做过头？不会不会，War就喜欢别人挣扎尖叫。可惜他没能带条裙子回来，什么都比不上正确着装让人入戏更快。  
不过也有可能War会用“让你瞧瞧你有多想要但我就不让你高潮”这招来惩罚他。或者是“看看我都不用碰你也能做我想做的”那招。（切，别以为心灵遥感不算犯规。） – 以上几种都有可能上演个几个小时，直到他的回复因子彻底将他体内的病毒清理出循环系统。唔呒，如果他一上来就求饶能不能幸免？还是说这只会让War拖得更长些？  
那就这么决定：先挣扎，再尖叫，后求饶。可能当中还要有些肢体上的撕扯。妈蛋，这一下子就变得复杂起来了啊，他是不是该拿支笔写下来？  
不管如何，他至少可以肯定，War在看到他的瞬间就想操翻他性感的屁股这一事。身为一个反派头目奸禁对象唯一的好处 – 除了在全世界坐以待毙排队被杀的当口还能活着和高质量的性生活以外 – 那应该就是自我评价的高度提升了。War在灭世的道路上的行进距离似乎同他脱裤子的速度成正比。  
除非那几个垂死挣扎的游击队正好选在了现在去围攻War的堡垒，搞出个大混战让War不得不先解决他们。  
就粗略想想，也就那么百十来个会严重影响他计划的小事件可能发生。那真是完全没啥好担心的。  
那个看上去被笼罩在阴森氛围里的锥形建筑物越来越近。  
去他妈的，还能搞砸上床这种事儿的只有想太多。他需要做的只是潜入敌营，演绎一个刺客，一个失败的刺客，被War活捉，剩下的即兴发挥就好。  
顺利靠近计划的第一步：前门锁着，也没几个守备，但这可是个走后门专属的工作。啊哈，去后门。  
从这堆碎石堆闪到那堆，Wade靠着废墟做掩护，一路哼着X-Files的主题曲绕着城堡走。没啥特别的理由，只不过是他想哼X-Files的主题曲。  
他绕了近半圈时突然想起来，他并不确定War的城堡有没有后门。他需要么？这个末日堡垒不是用破旧的航空站当材料捏起来的吗？他很确定他们没有后院。当然，从另一方面想想，如果你有一堆反人类的科学家成天在地下室里搞生化武器，还有一大帮子反抗组织隔三岔五就要来搞搞偷袭，你就永远不会嫌紧急出口太多。还是说，职业健康和安全法规实在无法满足一个反派行事的准则？  
Wade认为这些都是公共教育系统的问题。他们从不教你在现实生活中必要知道的事儿。  
如果说有一件事儿是他从每部间谍片里总结出来的经验，那就是像这种地方，它必定会有那么个刚好够人能钻的进去的通风系统。这种通风系统还一定有一个生锈的都掉渣了的出口 – 就像…就像那个！完美！除非那是个洗衣房用的管道，或者是下水道，还是那种大型排气管每半小时就喷一次超高温的有毒气体！对Wade来说，把注意力集中在这些无关痛痒的小动作上是减压的最佳方式。  
从管子的入口到地面足足有三米的距离，不过这对DP来说都是小意思。退后两步，助跑，纵身一跃，入口近在眼前。  
Wade花了几秒的时间来消化他没碰到通风管的事实。准确的来说，他似乎完全没有在移动。此刻，他也确实被悬在了半空中。  
就算Wade物理常识接近于0，他至少也知道现在这个状况不大正常。哦，我的天，他认识的谁还能搞出这种小把戏呢？  
呃，被活捉看样子是比他之前想的要容易的多。  
他让自己持续挣扎了几秒之后，他就顺利的被那股隐形的力量甩到了墙上，大字形的被扣进了墙面。头晕目眩的能看到眼前飞过小鸟，这也没有阻碍他认出浮在他眼前的这位。  
“Waaaar！哇，这是什么缘分？我刚刚还在想你呢！”Wade出于习惯又挣扎了一下。“你真有通风管道的监控啊？我还以为是我想多了呢！”  
War看上去相当的愤怒 – 虽然这也差不多是他常态，除了自鸣得意和性欲外漏以外 – 而“愤怒”在War这里的表现形式一般是漫天的碎块和一地的落雷。这表示他现在对于Wade逃跑一事的愤怒值远超过他这么容易又捉回他的那份得意。  
哇，他绝对会被上“宵禁时间还在外面溜达会怎样”的一堂课。  
“你比我想的要有种，（英文原文为蛋蛋）敢这个样子回来，Wade。”War的声音混合着雷鸣压向他，Wade必须承认，这样的War看上去确实有点性感，虽然按现在这个进度条，等着他的是排着队的痛感训练课，在他能捞到一丝丝的甜头之前。  
“我有两个蛋，一边一个。如果你连这也记不住的话，这就解释了我们的关系为啥有问题。”Wade继续挣扎，“你今天遥感能力的开关是不是调高了点？是不是握的太紧了些？”  
握力被集中到他的脖子上，以至于他不停的咳嗽，大口吸气。  
“哦，好吧，我明白你是刻意这么做的了，”他一能张嘴就马上换了套词，“抱歉，您继续。”  
“你花了这么多月尝试逃跑，当你终于逃出去了，你就这么荒废你的自由时间？”War咆哮道，“你在干什么？还有，在你回答之前，你最好想清楚，如果你以为我会相信你的入侵企图不和你打算被抓挂钩，哪怕你认为我会有一瞬间的迟疑，那都将是你致命的失误。”  
“呃，不是？”他挤出几个字。  
“Wade，这个答案是远远不够的。”  
“不，我不认为你会傻到以为我会傻到去做这种事…？”Wade继续滔滔不绝，虽然他的直觉告诉他，仅仅是扯出了一整个句子是远远满足不了现在的War的。“这不公平！复联他们就全信了！”  
“我认为我比复联对你的认知要多那么点。”  
“哦，我们现在要谈的是‘那种认知’吗？”  
被念力掐住的地方又紧了一圈，力道足以让骨头淤青。  
在疼痛间隙，Wade听到War说，“测试我的耐性不是聪明的举动。”哈，这用得着你说么福尔摩斯。废话少说一句会死么，真是。  
“你知道，我还以为你看见我会更开心点儿。”Wade抱怨道。妈的没心没肺的王八蛋，看他下次逃跑还会这么容易让他抓住么。  
…哈，这还真是典型的自虐想法。振作Wade，集中精神！一定有什么方法可以蒙混过关。  
“如果说Apocalypse让我明白了一个真理。”War说，“那就是这个世界上没有人会去做一件没有收益的事儿。你企图被抓，对你来说，好处是什么，Wade？还是说你想用分散我注意力这种弱智计谋？你认为我可能这么轻易的踩进陷阱么？”  
“你指你现在中招的这个陷阱？”看见War的瞳孔缩放的瞬间必须是Wade喜剧生涯功成名就的巅峰。“啊哈！我骗到你了，就刚才！承认吧！”  
“WADE！”  
所有的这些声东击西激怒War的尝试，都只是为了让他争取多一点的时间再编个故事，如果他现在不处于痛到发指的状态，这一定会进行的更加顺利。  
“…我实在觉得你该想到了吧。都这时候了，”Wade听见自己喃喃自语，当肺里的空气再次回归之际。  
War停顿了一下，“哦，那你告诉我，我该想到什么？”  
好问题，他也希望他知道答案。  
“呐，你想想，”他随口扯道，疯狂的希望他能在话说完前想出来他到底要说的是啥。“为什么我希望你抓到我？”  
“除了当作诱饵或陷阱？”  
“如果你指望我做傻事做的这么直截了当的话。关键就是，Nate，你把一切都想错了。你难道就没停下来想想，如果他不是回来故意被抓的呢？嗯？如果回来才是他的真正目的呢？”  
哦！太棒了，他真是个天才。  
愤怒在War的脸上转化成了对有趣事物的着迷。可能是那种“用什么最佳方式来捏死这只有意思的虫子”之类的着迷，或者是“他真以为他能用这套说辞开脱自己”的着迷，但至少，这一步向着正确的方向迈进了。  
“Nate，向南太平洋卫星发誓，”Wade加快语速趁热打铁，“你花了几个月的时间来改造我的脑袋，让我用肌肉来记住服从就会得到奖励，你现在在洗脑成功后问我他妈的想干嘛？伙计，这还真冷酷。”  
“你是在跟我说，你是主动回来的？”就算War不相信他，对于Wade来说，多一个他的笑柄也是值的。“就算以你为基准Wade，我得承认这都称得上是极富创造性的想法了。我猜你接下来要说服我，复联把你从我的地牢里硬扯了出去，然后强迫你背离你的自主意志离开这儿。”  
“那群混蛋确实切了我的手脚。”  
“我知道，我把他们装在瓶子里了。”  
“哦？你有保存它们？以你来说，这个做法真是动人心魄的甜美。”  
“我对于你拒绝说到点上已经非常厌倦了，Wade。”  
“我的点就是，”Wade加重了语气中生气的成分，“我只能让他们带走我啊！我操，Nate，你看了录像了吧？”  
“直至最后一秒，”War向他保证，“我能重复你对他们说的每一个字，所以我必须警告你，不要企图否认你说过的任何一个字。”  
“很好，这能帮我节省很多解释时间了。就像我说的那样，我必须得跟着他们出去！否则我怎么能有背后捅他们刀子，把你带去他们面前的机会呢？嗯？”  
“你会背叛复联，”War听上去整个人似乎都着了魔 – 怀疑，是肯定的，但说不愉悦也是不可能的，“为了我？”  
Wade试着把手举到空中，发现手依旧受困于念力，他仅仅只能扭动几下。“嗯，哈！你是第一个怀疑我能不能出卖一支队伍的 – 还是一支我加入了不到5分钟的队伍 – 还是因为我就想加入试个新。切，你当我是什么？一个有原则的人吗？”  
“那里面还有另外一个我。”War低吼，“我看见了他看你的眼神。”  
哦，如果这还不是本垒打的话。Cable看他的眼神变出什么花来了？还是他把注意力都放在了为什么War会穿着睡衣下楼这件事上没注意到？“什么眼神？像我需要个拥抱那样的看我？那种‘绝对没有其他意思，手都放在该放位置的拥抱’？Nate，我可不记得你在跑去当boss以前对我的态度像是对着一盒子的瓷器，但那家伙似乎觉得往我这边吹口气我都能倒下一样 – 他连抓着我的手臂等我的手长回来都做不到。你可以当我是个疯子，但我实在看不出和这样的对象能有什么稳定的长期发展。”  
Wade趁他的一口气还没用完赶紧接着说道，“你瞧，Nate，你刚刚还在和我说我不可能是一个彻头彻尾的傻蛋。那些复联的家伙带了一堆看上去很高科技的东西想干掉你的心灵遥感，但你我都知道，我们这儿想这么干的，企图这么干的，尝试这么干的人，少说也有一打了吧？我们最清楚这些人的下场不过是被你拽着脸拖地，当你找到他们之后，不管有没有我的帮助都一样，我只是加快一下进度条。”  
“出于你最真挚的好意？”War的疑心病是不会这么轻易的束手就擒的。  
“好吧，我承认，我也许也能从中捞点好处。我当时在地牢就说明了我想要什么了不是么？这可都是为了一切结束之后我再也不用回到那个岩洞里去买的保险。我们可以商讨后续的有线电视，还有你特别想让我感兴趣的课余活动：屠杀市民。我甚至可以对那些捆绑play让步，只要这让我在议价时占有优势，反正我是坚决不会再回到你那个操蛋的岩洞里去的。我说，难道你还真希望我关在那儿？让你和你爱操的屁股之间隔上一百万个星系？现在这样，我们双方都是赢家。”  
“除了你的复联。”  
“他们不是我的复联！”Wade抗议，“他们有被锁在一个岩洞里，一关几个月么？我不欠他们一分钱！”  
漫长的停顿，War在思忖着这个故事的可信度，而Wade正为他下一波攻击积极准备着。“你觉得他们会花多久发现你逃跑的事实。”War问道。  
“他们知道我来这儿了。”越接近真相的谎言越安全，同样也让他更不容易节外生枝。“我说服他们让我来做侦察兵，找一条安全的入侵通道。他们也知道我是唯一一个你没法做心电扫描的对象。所以他们相信了这个计划。”  
War看着他的眼神中透露着一丝满足。Wade赶紧添油加醋说道。  
“就像我一直说的，Nate，我到底要杀了谁你才能放我出来？几打反抗组织的小喽喽 – 顺便说一句，他们杀起来毫无乐趣可言 – 对你来说这都不够。然后你就关着不让我出去了，我连想干谁都没机会了！操，Nate，你觉得我是个很难击垮的人吗？我大部分的早晨都处于找不着我自己良心的状态。而你把我关在那个洞里快一万年了 – 我基本上已经做好了给我个电视和按摩就卖掉我灵魂的准备。”  
如果这还不能说服War的话，那Wade将面对一个很大的问题，因为他正迅速的消耗着瞎掰的素材。更别提他自己都有点被自己居然能扯出这么多自个儿都不知道出处的瞎话震惊到。  
再仔细想想，War是不是比一分钟之前离他更近了？  
哦。  
有时候，在被War正面打脸和窒息式的亲吻之间，仅有一线之隔。你有50%的几率猜对或猜错，不管结果是哪个，你都会留下第二天没法和同事解释的不可描述的淤青。当最初的震荡过去了之后，Wade必须承认，这种吻确实有着与众不同的美妙…如果你喜欢一个男人吻你的时候像在把他的名字刺青到你扁桃体上的话，当然就这点，Wade自己也是经常性的在变票，根据他当时的心情。就今天来说，这个吻就是最纯粹的，没被稀释过的胜利。  
War结束了这一吻，一只手抚摸着Wade 的下巴，将他的脸抬起来正对着War的双眼。“我认为，”他的呼吸很沉，眼睛里闪烁着欲望，“我可以为你的灵魂开出更好的交换条件。”  
哈！想当年，他的高中戏剧表演老师居然只给了他一个C！去他娘的“不够努力，没进角色，放学后来见我”先生。  
“哦，谢天谢地。”他的声音里自带着几近绝望般的真诚。“你刚刚真的让我担心你不会…”  
War的吻再次堵住了他的嘴，恰到时宜的吻，毕竟这把他从后半句“相信我瞎编的鬼话”中拯救了回来。  
这次的吻保持了近20秒甜腻的愉悦，直至War压的过近之后，Wade被疼痛挤出的惨叫响起。  
“呃，War，盔甲，外面的部分碰上去可不是那么的舒适宜人。”  
War往后退了四分之一英寸，毫无愧疚，“复联给了你多少时间？”  
“没定确切的时间。几小时？”  
从War的表情来看，这就是正确答案了。“那么我们有足够的时间来正式的庆祝。”他说，声音里暗示着各种X级爱情动作片的内容。  
“哦~我们要开个派对吗？”  
“是的Wade，”War一边嘴角勾勒出一个笑，“我们是。”  
Wade感觉自己被拽上了天空，War就在他的旁边，一只手轻放在他的脖子上，另一只手则极具占有欲的握着他的腰。看向周围一圈，他在屋顶上看见了一个类似于出入口的东西，显然这就是他们的目的地。哦，当然 – 飞行者，是的，他应该想到的，后门开在屋顶上。  
“你完全不知道，Wade，我等这天等了多久，”War边带着他飞向下面的建筑物边说。  
“哦，总是你你你，是吧？”Wade抱怨，“那我呢？我才是那个在操蛋的洞里等到现在的那个！”  
“那会过去的。”金属色毫无特点的走道从他们身边飞快闪过。“为了把你塑造成我希冀的理想形态，没有任何加诸于你的作用力会是无用的。有一天你终将感谢我的雅量给予了你光明。”  
就算是“哦，现在就操翻我吧，我的反派大人！”般的Wade也有无法突破的底线。“呃，为了让我这礼拜的什么时候能上个床，我们就当作你说的这个可以再议吧，如何？”  
“那一天一定会到来，”War重复道，在他们飞到一间华丽修饰过的寝室时，（Wade尝试着不去细看那些家具上的雕花细节，避免扫了他的性致。那个铺着黑色床单的四柱双人床，才是他需要集中注意力的。）“我们有的是时间。”  
War最令人不安的地方是在于他一切的所作所为之间，他声音的暗流中，他脸上的微表情内，透露着一种真挚且有温度的情感，连Wade都不知道除了爱以外这还能被称作为什么。刚刚那一连串的即兴编故事来蒙混过关的恐惧，以及之后他居然成功骗到War的狂喜（更别提那是在War钳制住他命门的状态下达成的。）让Wade直到War开始脱他衣服时才想起来：他即将和War发生一场双方认可的性关系。  
除了他们之中有一人其实背地里向传播个性病给另一位才想和他上床的这个小细节。Wade不确定这对“认可”的影响有多大，但他很肯定这不会有什么帮助。他有一个强烈的下坠感，如果任何人在这场性事中是被害的一方，那绝不是他…  
去他的，这不超出War应得的惩罚，考虑到他这六个月里对他做过的一切 – 更别提对这世界里其他人和所有他做的破事儿。那为什么还是有那么一小部分的大脑，在角落里不断的诅咒着他现在这个无耻的行动呢？如果War那个傻蛋能不笑的像他赢了全世界一样的话，他的负罪感肯定能减少很多。  
“你无法想象我现在的喜悦是如何的高昂，”War大声宣示，“想象我在击垮了这个世界最后一个可怜蛋，将世界碾于脚底之时，你将在我的身边。”  
…或者他可以继续滔滔不绝，诸如“将世界碾于脚底”之类的话是个很不错的好感杀器。  
War也没浪费时间在退下他的盔甲之上 – 几下金属撞击地面的响声之后，所有的盔甲都被扔到了一个角落。Wade止不住遐想，估计那套盔甲上藏着个小红钮，标记着“紧急出口”之类的。  
Wade被自己的脑内小剧场逗乐的时候，他的背被念力轻压到了床单上 – 不同寻常的轻柔，以War的标准来说。War亦步亦趋的靠近他，目光饥渴的扫过Wade的身体。  
至少他不用担心他会因为没有任何性致而暴露了自己，Wade想着，意识开始变得模糊，War的嘴唇在他颚下的皮肤上烙下专属的印记，操，他怎么忘了War是多么擅长撩拨他的G点，只要他想这么做。绝对不用担心他的反应不够有说服力，因为他现在整个身体控制不住的颤抖着，喘息一溢而出，War慢慢的向下移动，所到之处，毫不留情的在他每一寸的皮肤上留下他的记号（为什么一个人的吻明明在一个地方逗留时间过长了，还照样能让人抓狂，这不科学），当War的嘴唇滑过他的胸口时，一整串的火花随之而起。“每一寸皮肤”对War来说绝非夸大其词 – 那些他嘴唇和双手到达不了的地方，被无数个隐形的念力爱抚着包围着 – 他得说连他自己都不一定能分的清楚哪个是真的手。  
好吧，这可能是说了点谎 – 那个金属质地的手掌上下抚摸着他的性器的感度确实不大容易会认错，他要想无视掉可能有些困难。（现在可不是恐慌发作的最佳时机。）TO的手指在他没有第一手体验过什么叫骨头碎在指尖的滋味之前绝对是撩拨性致的极佳道具。Wade可能非常自信今天的性事就是小菜一碟，不过他靠近下半截脊柱，曾经历过摧残的神经系统可没那么容易被说服。  
他的神经系统认为就算他向War交上了志愿者表格，War总能找到个方法把这一切变成为了让他感到无力的游戏。他不会特别在意这些如果这仅仅是个感觉而非他这段时间的经历。  
War之前是不会有任何顾虑将他的手脚用念力束缚住使他成为一个有血有肉的性爱玩偶，在他需要的时候，所以这让Wade多花了两分钟的时间才意识到，这可能是第一次，他的手居然是自由的。他举起了他的手，在惊讶中握了握拳，再摊开，像一个刚睡醒突然发现自己的手多出了三个指头而不知道该怎么用的人。  
War低笑，感受到了他的疑惑。“我不会让我承诺过的好行为就该得到奖励变成一句空话。”  
多出两只手，面对一个强大的心灵遥感能力者来说根本不值一晒，但这是War给于Wade的信任。哎，你好，这位不是很想见到的负罪感先生，上次你来过之后我们不是才换了新锁吗？  
“你想要我也加入？”Wade脱口而出。哦，这话真是太不经过大脑了，现在他脑内一半的意识还停留在你会后悔在没得到War的批准时呼吸的，另一半则在叫嚣着他就不应该再这里。“哇，呃，就是，时间有点长，我大概要回忆一下具体步骤…”  
对Wade来说，不管是那个自愿Wade还是那个真实的Wade，都同样有困难很快的回想出具体怎么做这个事实真是救命稻草。  
War轻轻地搓着他的肩膀，这个动作具有神奇的安抚效果，“对这我有足够的耐心。不过今天，我有一个更加具体的角色给你。”  
“…不是那种穿着奇特的角色扮演吧？”  
War的笑容扩散开去。“这是一个重要的时刻，Wade，我觉得需要做一些特别的事情来纪念它。”  
Wade还在猜测这句话到底能有啥意思的时候。War将他们两个人上下翻了个身，交换了位置。一般来说，Wade在上面就等于他坐在War的性器上面，人被念力捆绑住，并有着极其有限的移动范围（主要就是“上”和“下”），而这时的War就会像看猎物般的盯着DP，看他需要多久放弃防线。直到一个人被亢奋和无法释放的痛苦煎熬到同意做任何他之前和之后都不会同意的事儿，再在第二天起来时让他觉得自己和平常比起来被加倍利用了。和War这样的人做爱是需要有特殊的想象力的，如果这是他现在想做的事，DP会心甘情愿的奉陪，因为它有一定的意义在 – 或仅仅是那如诗般的讽刺，他不知道算哪种 – 但无论哪一种他都能做到，大概。  
“怎么特别？”他问道，等待着他的怀疑被论证。  
“我们在一起至今，”War边开口边将Wad置于他的双腿之间，“我不曾经历过你在我体内的满足感。”  
Wade的大脑迅速的退缩成了一对标点符号。War，那个“性是让你知道你属于谁”的War，想要他什么？  
“你…你希望我…？！”真不愧是Nate，在这么长时间之后，依然能找到引爆他大脑的新方法。该死的，War，居然动用起了他那些精明的脑细胞！好吧，至少他用了一些。他之后绝对需要另外那些的。  
“是的，Wade。”金属的手指勾勒出他腰部的曲线，使他战栗的不仅仅是挑逗。“为什么这么惊讶呢？”  
“但你从来不…你总是…”  
“当然，这个特殊的享受，”（啊啊啊啊啊，他的勃起又回到了那双有着不好的记忆的手里，要是待会儿War必须重复两次才能得到他想要的，那他除了自己以外可怪不了别人。）“我为我自己留到了你固执的犹豫最终被战胜的一天，到你能满足我的那一刻。”  
War是他妈的怎么做到把这些话说的不像是从80年代的淫秽小说里或是那些糟糕的Harlequin（注2）同人里捡出来的台词一样的？这一定是他的反派属性在作祟。你总是能找到演说，“我将将你无用的身体碾压进地里”的机会 – 就算你可能要讲几遍来完善自己的演讲技巧也没关系，反正也没有人能活着出去告诉别人你讲砸了。  
更要命的是，这将Wade放在了一个相当尴尬的位置，不只是物理上的尴尬。  
War挑了挑眉，感到了他的不确定。“又开始犹豫了吗，Wade？我还以为在你的诸多抗议之后，这会是你最期待的改变。”  
“我刚可能说的夸张了点，什么我对于我们之前的相处模式非常不满之类的，”Wade不自主的拔高了嗓音。“你是…你，我是我…而？”  
“…而你同时也太明白我对你衡量评判的标准，”War总结道。“不用害怕。我没准备让你使我失望。我想要感受你 – 感受你学会了想要得到这些。”  
Wade无意识的咽了下口水。上边一定有个谁现在正高兴的看着这一幕，到了现在这步，就算他具备一个偏执的精神分裂瘾君子的想象力，也想不出任何能使他搞砸这个傻瓜都不会搞砸的计划。他用加粗的字体把这个记录在了“充满偏见的抱怨”那栏里，等他下次路过那个编辑社的时候就扔今天的小纸条进去。现在他得先面对眼前的问题。  
当年那个教他表演的老师跟他说什么来着，在那些个他偷偷摸摸盯着旁边妹子胸部流口水的课上？什么找出你自己想做的和角色想做的重叠的部分？那他可得快点找了，要不然War就会先替他找完了，更或者先发现并没有想做，那是…他没法承受的结果。  
必须得承认，很难想象War会费那么大的功夫让自己看上去这么的…诱人？所以什么才是对于现在的他而言整个计划中最艰难的，让他自己相信有一部分的他想要这些，或者是认真的说服自己面对War他没有一丝欲望。（因为从他说服了War这是他想要的之后。他的脑子内就持续有个小声音在那儿喋喋不休。行吧，往好的方面想想，就算病毒没有效果，我们至少不用回地牢了，而这个声音传达的信息比War还让他恐惧。）  
够了够了，这绝对是想太多的后遗症。他不可能真的假装自己要很困难的去挖掘才能发现自己想要睡他的动机：那动机现在正被War用心灵遥感抹上润滑油呢（嗯~）顺便说一句，他同时也用着同一管润滑油在对他自己做扩张，为了迎接Wade。Wade只是个普通人，这不是他的问题如果他皮带之下的每个细胞都觉得眼前的景色秀色可餐。  
War望着Wade看向他的视线，一个慵懒的笑容在他脸上散开。War的金属手掌从他的腰际线往上爬，圈过他敏感的后颈，将他拉向自己的身体，然后再次纠缠上了他的嘴唇。  
“现在，”War在他的唇上吹着气，Wade相反深吸了口气，停止了一切的思考，将自己一次性推进War的体内。  
就像撕下创口贴一样，对吗？一个贴的非常紧致又带着高温的创口贴，在撕下的几秒后才能感受到这可能是最好的一个创口贴。  
…哇哦，做爱会消减他前后不搭瞎比喻的能力。  
“嗯。”War看着他的目光被沉沉的眼皮盖住了，彻底放松的姿态。幸好他们中间还有人能当司机。“就是这样，Wade，”他指示道，“你现在可以动了。”  
Wade不需要被说第二遍。  
既然他已经到这一步了，那就没有什么困难的了。这又不是要他造火箭 – 他 以前也做过爱做的事。虽然不是和一个心灵遥感的改造人的大反派，但这并不影响这项运动的基本操作。他没花多少时间就找到了那个War似乎很满意的节奏，如果能拿他变得越来越沙哑的鼓励的言辞当作指标的话。War现在交予他手里的掌控权确实让他感到意外 – 他以为至少War会用念力多多少少推搡他几下好让他赶上War想要的频率。  
这时，他也没料到一个不算太柔和的力道顶在了他的前列腺上。  
Wade没有呻吟。他发出了类似于有人想要让自己的声带反向弹出的声音。他贯穿进War身体的力度大到如果现在他从下面捅穿了War的喉咙他都不会意外。而他自己的脊椎骨则被扭曲成了三个截然不同段落。他大概非常严重的折断了六根脊椎骨。但他毫不在意。  
天啊，他正操着一个疯狂邪恶的大反派，而同时又被他用心灵遥感反操着。如果他活不过今天（这是一个极具风险的运动），他至少能说他死的比他留下来的不知道还能干啥的脑细胞快乐一些。  
War笑了，温暖，浑厚。“依然在吃惊啊。别以为我不想看见你享受这一切，可能你还不明白你让我体验到了何等的愉悦，但我希望能让你明白，”他说话的同时轻轻的按摩着Wade体内的那个点，“我希望让你一直都明白。”  
值得庆幸的是War还是保留了些他平常的习惯，比如对他生殖腺体保持着严厉的掌控，否则这真的会很快结束。Wade非常努力的尝试着列一个表的坏毛病，可以让我名正言顺的痛恨起War，但在第五次尝试记住表格内容第一项后，他放弃了。将列表的事置后再说。  
这个计划再次变成了有史以来最完美的计划没有之一。除了那一百万个小瑕疵，但这是他现在在谁知道还能赶上多久的状态下，完全不在乎的问题。就算他大脑的每一个细胞百万年前就拒绝进化之后，它们依然认准了War是这个世间最性感的那个屁股，这对他来说异常的容易。  
…好吧。同样性感。差不多同样性感。至少他是够得着睡得到的，虽然他爱玩心理游戏的恶趣味是有点无聊，没事就沉迷于折磨和用刑也是减分项。这还真是奇妙的感觉，那些让人费尽心机不去想的思绪，在Wade深陷于他的克隆双胞胎身体里时，情不自禁的占据着他的大脑。  
而当他想起每一句他对War说的关于Cable的话，他都至少要多花一分钟去担心Cable是否确实听不到他说的这些话，和他该如何向Cable解释他的话并非是他想的。他连让Cable相信他没有怪过他，一点都没有，都及其的困难。（谁还每个反派克隆在平行世界里溜达呢） - 当然Wade会很乐意接受Cable的歉意，如果他愿意用滚床单来弥补他的话。  
在一个有幸或者不幸的拥有两个Nathan Summers的世界里，为什么他可以疯狂沉迷于做爱还能拯救世界的得是这一个？特别是这大概是他最后一次的机会和其中任何一个发生那么点性关系了，如果计划成功的话。  
他最好不要把希望抬的太高，什么等事情结束后平行世界的Cable会带他回家之类的。大概率事件是他有他的DP在等他回家。（不过Wade如果有任何机会遇上那个世界的Wade的话，他绝对会瞄准自己的下半身狠踹一脚，谁让他放Cable一个人满宇宙的溜达居然不跟在身边。）那个该死的Wade最好很重视那个世界的Cable。那傻瓜估计都不知道自己有该死的多幸运。  
这么想想，那个世界的Wade可不可能会答应一起…分一下这个Cable呢？  
这问题不行。就他现在的立场而言，他要有个“一季度两礼拜”的时间分配方案都能兴高采烈的直扑上去。他可没挑剔的权力。  
而且能现时现刻在他人生里有复数Nates绝对是一件值得高兴的事，否则他很可能在床上因为喊错名字而陷入大麻烦…  
当War终于放开了对他的禁锢，亦或是他自己在高潮的一刻没办法再控制的时候，谁知道是哪个呢 – Wade花了好几分钟的时间去反刍他来这儿好像不光是为了这个。War的身体向后沉进了床里，嘴里哼着满足的调子，而Wade只是从他保持的姿势那儿瘫倒了下来，从内到外的回归原始状态，甚至都没发现自己的脸先着地和地板拥抱去了。意识上的回魂感觉上去像是一个自带荣誉光环的惩罚。  
当War将他拉回自己身上印下一个吻时，他对自己的积极回应甚至都不感到一丝惊讶。结束了一吻后，他由着自己的身体埋进了War的怀里，屏着呼吸等待着空气返回进肺里，等待着，那焦灼不安的自我厌恶感回归。  
他的回复因子在他体内固执的抗议，叫嚣着从来不曾签过这种工作协议，这不在它们的工作范围内，它们要向官方提出正式申诉。  
夹杂在他自己的一堆感情残骸中，他最终神奇的找到了方法，睡着了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DP被身下War的动作给吵醒。  
“妈，再睡5分钟，”他嘀咕，“今天不想去学校。”  
“嗯？”War的声音听上去带着笑意。  
“好吧好吧，我不用去上学。因为我几百万年前就已经毕业了，还成了一个成功的领取高额赔偿金的制度破坏者。”Wade继续嘀咕。“是的，我真的毕业了，爱讥讽的沉默先生！不仅仅是因为那是他们最快赶我走的方式。你让我再睡一会，我起来就告诉你。”  
“我知道你回复的速度，Wade，”War开口，“你说过复联再等你回去，几小时内？”  
啊哈。  
“差不多？做啥？他们又不会跑。”那病毒是需要多久才起效来着？还有，现在是过了多久了？问一下War有没有觉得身体哪里怪怪的应该不是一个明智的选择。  
“如果我们让他们等太久了，他们有理由相信你已经被我抓住，正严刑拷问中。”War指出。  
“当然。但他们也不可能真的指望我按时回去吧，”Wade绝望的挣扎着。  
“可能不。但如果你提前回去了，这会是一个多大的惊喜。”  
呃哦。“现在？”  
“你声音里的是迟疑么，Wade？”  
“难道你不想我们再滚一轮床单先？”Wade的声音充满了期待。  
War低笑，声音沉沉的，压在嗓子里，异常的性感，“之后，相信我，我们有的是时间。”  
在War的词典里，这句话基本上可以翻译成“在满地尸骸血泊中酒池肉林”。就算按DP的标准来说，这都有点不大好下咽。  
Wade绞尽脑汁的想着如何能再争取一点时间。  
“还有其他的吗？”War问道，语气中带着不耐烦，Wade脑中灵光一现。  
“唔，是有那么点小问题。干掉复联可是个特别的活动，你不会希望带着一个装备不全的我登场吧？还有，我说的可不光是一身新的套装，我说的是枪！剑！刀！那些个你拉出个小环就会‘砰’一声炸碎对方脑袋的小玩意儿。哦哦，那把你以前常用的等离子步枪如何？那个性感极了。我是说，你知道我有多久手上没摸到些像样的武器了吗？除了性比喻以外。”  
从War的表情来看，这是正确答案。任何一个版本的Nate绝对都会有一个武器库在他的城池里。一个大的足以让Wade在里面浪费大把时间挑选的武器库。这对于一个刚刚滚完床单处于满足状态的War来说，是不会介意让他多挑一会儿的。  
“这个问题，”他说着站起身，将Wade从床上一并捞起，眼睛里闪烁着喜悦，“我想我们可以安排。”

译者注  
注1：The Penetraitor– 是DP的技术宅好基友Weasel，假装加入Hydra组织的时候，给自己起的化名，以此描述他发明的一项空间穿越用设备。Penetraitor音同Penetrator意为穿孔器，字的后半从trator改写为traitor，traitor意为叛徒，这个名字是Weasel隐喻自己的真实意图。而在本文中，这个改写也同样适用，在此Penetraitor可被看作是Penetrate和traitor的混成词，Penetrate意为贯穿。  
注2：Harlequin – 这里意指小丑女哈莉•奎茵


End file.
